Mentalist - Sincerely yours, Red John
by Water-please
Summary: Set in Season 6. Red John plays a game with Jane and Lisbon involving a sweet hotel room, a camera, and handcuffs. No threesome, rest assured! But what exactly has Red John in store for them?


**The Mentalist – Sincerely, yours-Red John**

**Summary**

Set in Season 6.

Red John plays a game with Jane and Lisbon involving a sweet hotel room, a camera, and handcuffs.

No threesome, rest assured! But what exactly has Red John in store for them?

**Disclaimer**

Is it September yet? No? Well, then I'll have to wait. If it was mine, the start of the new season would be tomorrow instead.

**Rating T** for language and some fluff.

**Category **Romance/Drama

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rooms are clear."

Rigsby and van Pelt had been busy in the bathroom with the last checkup of their location. Lisbon only hoped that they had managed to keep their hands from each other. So far, they hid it well. Lisbon was pleased that they both had matured, or at least had learned how to fool people. Jane must have had some effect on us all, she thought sarcastically.

"Camera is set, boss." Cho gave Lisbon the heads up on installing the surveillance equipment which they would need for the next 48 hours. This last item was what it took for Lisbon and Jane to take their 'assigned' places in the beautifully furnished hotel room.

She still cringed at the thought on how exactly they had been 'assigned'. It wasn't a regular case, Red John had his hands in it. Up to his elbows.

There had been some murders before, not committed by him, but on his orders. Jane was certain of that. He was certain that Red John was behind this, because the serial killer had offered to help them in their case.

Helped by Red John!

To find a killer!

This was beyond irony, this was absurd. Lisbon seethed with anger at this outrageous idea this murderous bastard had. But since almost every week, more and more people were dying, Bertram had insisted that they at least listened to what Red John had to say.

As expected, the 'help' turned out to be another one of his cruel games.

He had left some hints on where the (other) killer would strike next, and insisted on setting up a stakeout in a fancy hotel just across the street.

Red John had been very specific about the whole operation. The cover was to be done by Jane and Lisbon, acting as a couple. When they were planning to replace the two with Rigsby and van Pelt (who were much more comfortable when confined to a small room together), people started to die again.

So they stuck to the instructions Red John sent them. Lisbon and the Team had arrived at the hotel, scanned for bugs, and set up the equipment.

As van Pelt went out the door, she paused and said with a small smile: "You should check out the Jacuzzi. State of the art, and surely soooo relaxing!" Giving Jane one of the walkie-talkies they'd be communicating with, she winked at him and went quickly out the door.

Lisbon was still a bit surprised that her _once-upon-a-time-so-innocent_ van Pelt just suggested she'd take a bath, perhaps with- ? No. As matured as van Pelt appeared since her return from her computer course, van Pelt was not one for overstepping boundaries.

Lisbon turned to Jane, who tried to look stoic, but failed miserably.

"Jane, are you blushing?" Lisbon was incredulous, but not as much as Jane was. How could she read him this effortlessly?

"No, of course I'm not." He scoffed. "It's hot in here. I'm checking the AC."

With that, he headed to the control panel at the far wall, and left Lisbon to shut the door to their mutual home for the next two days.

Outside, van Pelt was still smiling, but wiped it from her face as she addressed Cho: "Do you think Red John will really help us in catching this killer?"

"We'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon looked around in their new 'home' and settled in front of the screens Cho had put up. The camera next to her showed with a little red light that it was functional and working.

Switching on the screens, she got the image of the house across the street, back and front. Rigsby had taken care of the camera to show them the back door, so they could observe who went in and out of the building.

After a while, Jane joined her in the seat next to her.

Glancing quickly towards him, she let her dimple show. "There's tea in the kitchenette."

Jane got up immediately, successfully suppressing a relieved groan that he was about to get his beloved cup of tea.

"What's with you anyway?" Lisbon inquired a little bit irritated, as Jane was settled again next to her, sipping his tea. She had politely declined the coffee he had offered her to make.

"Nothing." Jane replied. "It's all peachy."

Lisbon sighed. "You know, we all feel uncomfortable to have to play Red John's game." She fought the urge to touch his arm or hand, for she knew he wouldn't welcome her attempts to console him.

"We do what we can to solve this murder, and perhaps in the process, we'll reveal the real reason why Red John wants us here."

Jane looked shrewdly at her. "Yes, there is an underlying motive for this setup. You're cop for a reason, my dear."

Lisbon playfully swatted his arm. The tension she usually felt when being on stakeout was missing this time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but this time, it was different.

"Well, at least this is much more comfortable than sitting in a car. Perhaps I'll use the Jacuzzi later, just as van Pelt recommended."

Jane shifted slightly in his chair and made a noncommittal sound, watching the screens intently for any signs of change.

Nothing. There was nothing interesting going on.

Lisbon watched him out of the corner of her eyes, and noted with some concern that the wrinkles on his face were more pronounced today. A sure sign that he even got less sleep than usual.

"What's up, Jane?" She asked again, softly.

"Nothing, as I've told you." Jane gave back, his eyes never leaving the screens. "Now would you please stop talking, you're interrupting my concentration."

Now Lisbon knew for certain that something was up. "Jane, dammit! Tell me."

Jane made a show of peeling his eyes away from the boring view, turning with an exasperated face to her. "What, Lisbon?"

"Patrick Jane enjoying the view of a perfectly empty screen? Who do you think you're fooling? Under normal circumstances, you'd already have settled on a nearby couch, and told us to wake you up the second something interesting happens. What's it with you?!" Lisbon gave him her best glare, which told him that she meant business.

But Patrick Jane wouldn't be Patrick Jane if he didn't try to avoid awkward questions anyway.

"For the last time, Lisbon, I'm fine. Back to business, if you please."

Lisbon heaved a sigh. Jane clearly didn't want to discuss the matter, and for now, she let the topic rest. Plenty of time to grill him over the course of this case. Maybe when he was about to fall asleep, she could wriggle some information out of him? But no, that would be cruel. Let him have his sleep, seeing the small amount he was able to get.

Bunking with Jane wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Apart from the fact that they were out to catch a killer, this stay here had its upsides. Coffee and tea at the ready, a comfy bed, even a Jacuzzi… Teresa smirked and thought about teasing Jane again by suggesting to him to try it out together. The CBI colleagues surely would have a field day when they'd hear about this assignment, and Red John - - -

"No." She said aloud, as the incredible thought crossed her mind.

"Beg your pardon?" Jane wasn't aware yet of the epiphany she'd just had.

"Impossible…" Lisbon whispered.

The horrified tone of her voice got his attention. "Lisbon, what is it?"

Teresa looked at him, utterly shaken. "He wants us here, together!"

Jane rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're here, together in this room. Quite a newsflash you got there, Lisbon."

"No." Impatiently, Lisbon shook her head. "No, Jane, Red John wants us _together_, as in…" she jerked her head in the general direction of the bed.

Realization dawned in Jane's eyes, and Lisbon could have sworn that Jane was blushing again. "No." he choked. "Impossible."

"That's what I said." Lisbon retorted drily.

As before, Jane completely ignored the implications of Lisbon's statement. "No." He said again.

Lisbon frowned at him. "Very eloquent, Jane. Look around you, this is a perfect love nest for the two of us! Red John wants us to act on our feelings, and so he forced us to spend a night together." Lisbon was warming to her subject, while Jane was still reeling from the mentioning of 'feelings between them'.

"Lisbon, please…-", he managed to get out.

"Oh Jane, get a grip." Lisbon scolded at him. "That's common knowledge by now, as you very well know. Relax." Lisbon's voice got an impatient edge to it, and wanted to spin her theory further, when Jane interrupted her:

"Knowledge of what?"

Teresa looked at him, exasperated. "That I love you, of course. Everyone in the CBI knows, and almost everyone we meet calls us out on this. I'm sure – Red John let us be stuck in here, like some main characters on a TV show. 'Lock them into some room, and make them talk!'"

Jane looked at Lisbon as if she was insane. He didn't get a single word out.

"Oh for the love of god Jane, snap out of it. We have to figure out what Red John could possibly gain from this." Lisbon stood up, pacing the room like a tigress in a cage.

Jane found his voice: "That's easy. If I … had another - someone to turn to, he'd have someone else to take away from me."

"I disagree." Teresa said calmly, stopping her pacing, having had another epiphany. "I think he wants to be your friend. I think he wants to give you something – no, some_one_ to be by your side. He wants you to see the life you could lead, if you were friends with him." Her insides went cold at the thought.

Jane stared at her, horror in his eyes. He recognized these words. And the truth in them.

"So what does he want me to do? Shake his hand for not murdering another person essential to me?"

"Judging by this love nest, he wants to be your best man."

**A/N: That's the first chapter, not revised, not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**I know my stories are quite straightforward and need some polishing. If you're offering, I'm a thankful taker.**

**DK where to go with that yet, but I wanted Lisbon to address their feelings in a passing manner, like it was no big deal. In my imagination, they only shrug, take it as a given that they love each other, and go on solving cases. Up until some breaking point, that is.**


End file.
